1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sewage disposal systems and more particularly to a novel sewage tank clean-up valve and drain for rinsing and flushing sewage tanks carried on a vehicle, which permits ready attachment and detachment from the vehicle drainage system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a compact and portable valve and drain system that can be connected between the internal drainage plumbing on a recreational vehicle and a disposal drainage conduit, such that rinsing and cleansing of internal holding tanks of the vehicle can be easily and efficiently achieved. In conventional systems, it has been difficult to properly align, support and connect the drainage apparatus and associated valving with the plumbing outlet from the vehicle draining system to a drainage disposal conduit so that a flushing supply of water can be introduced into an empty holding tank in order to rinse and clean the tank. These difficulties stem largely from the fact that the drain and valve fittings are fixed and do not permit rotation alignment or even secure attachment to the vehicle draining outlet or to the inlet of the drainage conduit. Also, inasmuch as the drainage and flush valve components are opaque, the user can not visually observe or determine cleanliness of the flush or rinse water as the water is conducted through the components.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide transparent or see-through components in a valve and draining apparatus that may be readily attached to a drain system outlet of a vehicle holding tank, wherein attachment involves rotation of the drain and valve components which will permit positioning of the components to adequately align and connect the drainage outlet with a receiving drainage conduit.